


Tongue

by sahem62896



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahem62896/pseuds/sahem62896
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in Nikolai Stanislofsky's mind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).



> Written for the [Oz Drabble Tree Gives Love a Bad Name](http://oz-wishing-well.livejournal.com/56160.html) drabble tree... challenged by GreenPhoenix, to whom this work is dedicated.

Stanislofsky could only see a reflection of himself from the shoulders up in the tiny mirror above his sink. He looked down at his naked body and wondered if the goddamned _pedik_ was going to find him attractive at all. It made no sense to do this if not. Maybe it didn't matter. After all, a man did what he had to do in prison.

He'd only seen this done once before in Gulag and never thought he'd be trying it himself. 

_For you, my dear friend Alexander,_ he thought as he carefully slipped the razor blade under his tongue.


End file.
